Mixed Families
by NikkiFanfiction
Summary: It's Tris and Tobias year Anniversary although they are NOT married, YET! What will happen when Tobias betrays Tris? And what will happen when Tris and Zeke betray Tobias? Read to find out! BTW my it's my 1st fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up around 1:30 am and smile. Today is mine and Tobias' Anniversary that we have been together!

We've talked about marriage before and I wasn't ready then, but now I think I am ready! I LOVE HIM! We also talked about having children, I want them and so does Tobias but he is afraid he will turn out like Marcus. I tell him he won't but Tobias is too stubborn to listen as usual.

I decided to wake him up by kissing all over his face. I know he is awake but he won't open his eyes. Suddenly he grabs my waist and flips me over, so he is on top of me. "Happy Anniversary" he says with a smile on his face. "Happy Anniversary" I say and kiss him hard but passionate.

He kisses my neck and all over and takes my shirt off. We flip over so I am on top of him and I kiss him and take off his shirt. He flips us back over and he un-clips my bra and give each of my breasts the same equal attention. Then, he kisses all the way down till he gets to my pants and pulls them down along with my underwear. He enters 2 fingers in me and my hips buck up and I moan. He gets up slowly and I hear him take his pants off and here them drop to the floor. He comes back and I can feel him between my legs. Before he enters me he whispers in my ear "I love you" Then he goes in and my hips buck up again. After a while of him being inside me he lets and we become limb. We fall asleep tangled in each other. We are a whole not just 1!


	2. Chapter 2

When we wake up it's around 11:30am we got up because we know are friends will come and get us. So, we got up and took a shower together. We washed each other and kissed; even though we wanted to do more we couldn't because of are friends.

We got out and we quickly got dressed; I was dress in a black tank top, black leggings, black compact boots, one of Tobias' sweatshirts, put my hair in a high bun, and just put on some foundation and light blush. Tobias put on a black tee-shirt, black jeans, and black work boots. Why are boys so easy to get ready?

We walked out the door and walked hand-in-hand to the dining hall. Tobias went to go get us food and I went to go sit with are friends. I sat next to Zeke and then there was an empty seat next to me for Tobias to sit once he gets back. Zeke put his arm around me and said "Heeeeyyyy Trisssssy!"

"Looks like you are drinking early Zeke."

"Trisssssy its 3:00pm!" It's 3:00pm!? How long have me and Tobias been in are room?!

Tobias comes back with are food but are food isn't breakfast food, it's hamburgers, fries, and dauntless cake. I whisper to Tobias "Did you know its 3:00pm?"

He says "Yes!" and smiles. I give him a playful evil look and smack his arm playfully and we just laugh and he kisses me.

Christina clears her throat and we look up and I blush. "So we are going to throw you 2 a party at Zeke's and Shauna's place tonight!" Christina says. She gets up a grabs me saying "We have some work to do let's go!"

I look to Tobias for help but he just waves with a smile and I give him a look saying "I will get you back."


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias Pov:

After Tris leaves with Christina I go to the training room to work out a little bit. When I am punching the bag I keep on think about how I am going to propose to Tris tonight at the party they are having for us. The ring is simple but pretty, it's a silver band with black diamonds incrusted in them.

During my work out I took off my shirt. When I am almost done Shauna comes in. GOD I hate her right now, she is making me cheat on Tris with her or else she will hurt Tris.

She comes up to me and starts kissing my naked chest. "Shauna please don't do this. Not anymore I love Tris!" But she doesn't listen; she pulls down my pants and takes off her clothes. She makes me enter her and I want to stop but I don't want Tris to be hurt.

When we are both almost limb Zeke comes in SHIT! "What the HELL is going on here?"

"Zeke this isn't want it looks like." I say putting my clothes back on and giving Shauna her clothes. "Really because it looks like you and my girlfriend are doing it!"

"I can't believe both off you! Tobias I thought you were my best friend! And Shauna I thought you loved me! And Tobias Tris loves you and I thought you love her! I am not going to let my friend be with a cheater! WE'RE OVER SHAUNA!" And with that he leaves to go find Tris.

"SHIT!" I yell "Tobias calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Shauna I might lose the girl I love and it's all your fault because you said you were going to hurt her!"

"I thought you loved me?!" "Loved you?! HA HA HA! I HATE YOU!" With that I grab my stuff and start to leave to go find Tris.

"Where are you going?" She calls after me. "I am going to go find the person I love and straighten things out with her. Oh and BTW stay the HELL away from me and Tris!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tris Pov:

After 3 hours from Christina getting me all glammed up, it is know 6:00pm and the party is at 7:00pm. I am so excited for the party because I am going to tell Tobias I am pregnant at the party! I am so happy for this baby he/she is going to have a wonderful life!

I am know wearing a pad on my stomach so it looks like I am not pregnant because I am actually 5 ½ months along pregnant. What I planned to do is when I am ready to tell him at the party I am going to go in the bathroom and take it off and come out and show him be!

Christina is the only one that knows about this. Still she is making me wear a black mini dress, black pumps for shoes, the bracelet Tobias got me when we started dating, my hair is curled, and I have smoky eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara on with red lipstick. And of course the pregnancy pad.

When we are about to leave Zeke comes barging in mine and Tobias place. "Zeke? What are you doing here?!"

"Tris, Tobias is cheating on you!" I start to feel my eyes start to stinging and get ready to cry but then I remember Zeke was drinking. "Zeke, I think you might have seen someone else. And remember you were drinking early so you're just probably drunk." Then Tobias comes in. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I think.

"Tobias did you cheat on me?" I ask him. "What?! NO! I love you Tris! I would never cheat on you!" I smile and so does he.

"See Zeke you're still drunk." "Tris can I talk to you alone, please?"

"Yea! Sure" I take him into mine and Tobias bathroom to talk. "Tris-" he starts and then sees pregnancy pills in my medicine bag. "Tris you pre-" I put my hand over his mouth so he doesn't say it out loud. "Yes, I am pregnant!" I whisper "Did you tell Tobias yet?" "No, I am going to tell him tonight at the party." "How far along are you?" "5 ½ months" "Really!?" he says looking down at my stomach. I smile and laugh a little! "I am wearing a pregnancy pad." "Ohhhhhhhhh!" he says and I can't help but laugh. "Ok I will see you tonight Tris." "Ok bye see you tonight!"

With that Zeke leaves and Christina go finds Will. Tobias and I are leaving for the party hand-in-hand. When we get and Zeke's door we can here the loud music and smell the alcohol.

"Here goes nothing!" I mutter


	5. Chapter 5

Tris Pov:

We walk into Zeke's place and Zeke immediately comes over to us and hands Tobias a beer and me a Ginger Ale. I smile to him a whisper a "Thank You" and he smiles in return.

We make it over to the couch where the rest of our friends are. "TRIS!" all the girls scream my name at me. "What?"

"You should totally sing a song! Like the new song you just wrote. What was it called? Oh yea Bang Bang!"

"Um, I don't know." I say shy "Please!" They whine

"Me and Marlene will sing it with you pleaseeeee!" "Alright" I say giving in

(T=Tris, C=Christina, M=Marlene)

The music starts and I start off singing

C = _She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time  
>She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive<em>

C and T = _oh  
>You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat<br>See anybody could be bad to you,  
>You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah<em>

C = _Bang bang into the room_

T = _I know you want it_  
>C = <em>Bang bang all over you<em>

T = _I'll let you have it_  
>M = <em>Wait a minute let me take you there<em>

T = _ah_  
>M = <em>Wait a minute 'til ya<em>

T = _ah_  
>Everyone = <em>Bang bang there goes your heart T = (I know you want it)<br>Back, back seat of my car T = (I'll let you have it)  
>Wait a minute let me take you there T = (ah)<br>Wait a minute 'til ya T = (ah)_

M = _She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate  
>No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave<em>

T = _oh, yeah  
>You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing<br>See anybody could be good to you,  
>You need a bad girl to blow your mind<em>

C = _Bang bang into the room_

T = _I know you want it_  
>C = <em>Bang bang all over you<em>

T = _I'll let you have it_  
>M = <em>Wait a minute let me take you there<em>

T = _ah_  
>M = <em>Wait a minute 'til ya<em>

T = _ah_  
>Everyone = <em>Bang bang there goes your heart T = (I know you want it)<br>Back, back seat of my car T = (I'll let you have it)  
>Wait a minute let me take you there T = (ah)<br>Wait a minute 'til ya T = (ah)_

T = _You know what girls?  
>Let me show you how to do<br>It's Myx Moscato  
>It's frizz in a bottle<br>It's Nicki full throttle  
>It's oh, oh<br>Swimming in the grotto  
>We winning in the lotto<br>We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so  
>Kitten so good<br>It's dripping on wood  
>Get a ride in the engine that could<br>Go, Batman robbin' it  
>Bang, bang, cockin' it<br>Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
>It's me, Jessie, and Ari<br>If they test me they sorry  
>Ride us up like a Harley<br>Then pull off in this Ferrari  
>If he hanging we banging<br>Phone ranging, he slanging  
>It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing uh<br>B to the A to the N to the G to the uh baby  
>B to the A to the N to the G to the hey<br>_ C =_ See anybody could be good to you,  
>You need a bad girl to blow your mind your mind<em>

Everyone =_ Bang, bang into the room _T =_ (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you <em>T =_ (I'll let you have it)  
>Wait a minute let me take you there <em>T =_ (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'till ya <em>T =_ (ah)_

T =_ Yo, I said  
>Bang, bang<br>Bang, bang, bang, bang  
>Bang, bang, bang, bang<em>

Everyone =_ Bang bang there goes your heart T = (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car T = (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there T = (ah)  
>Wait a minute 'til ya T = (ah)<em>

We finish and everyone claps, cheers, and whistles. We are about to get down from the stage when Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, and Will comes up on stage.

Tobias comes in front of me and kneels down on 1 knee and takes out a ring that's a silver band with 1 black diamond. I gasps and hold my hands to my mouth! Tris, I love you! Will you marry me?!"

I instantly say "YES!" he takes my left hand and puts the ring on my ring finger. He stands up and kisses me and everyone claps and cheers.

Know it's time for my surprise! I go and tell Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Zeke since he knows what I am going to do!

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and put my fanfiction as a favorite! I want to write another fanfiction any ideas for what I should do?! It can be about Divergent, Twilight, Hunger Games, or The Vampire Diaries.**


	6. Chapter 6

I got into the bathroom and quickly take off the pregnancy pad. I pulled down my dress and looked in the mirror. BOY DID I LOOK FAT! I guess that's what it looks like when you are 5 1/2 months pregnant.

I walk out of the bathroom and Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Zeke gasp. "Wow Tris!" Zeke said.

"Yea I know I am fat. Know here is Tobias?"

"Last I saw, was him walking into the Kitchen to get another drink." Christina said. "Ok! Thanks! Wish me luck!" "Good Luck!" they all said.

I walked to the Kitchen while everyone staring at me. I hate when I am the center of attention. I walk into the Kitchen and it felt like my heart has broken. I saw Shauna pushed against the counter with Tobias on top of her making out with each other.

My eyes started to burn and tears started to spill out. I gasped and they stopped and looked at me. I quickly ran out of the Kitchen and to the door with Tobias calling after me.

I was running and forgot I had heels on. I suddenly tripped and fell. I blacked out but I could still here Tobias and Zeke trying to wake me up. Tobias started to pick me up but Zeke grabbed me out of his arms and into his.

"What the HELL Zeke!?" Tobias said

"This only happened because of you. And know she might have a miscarriage and lose hers and yours baby. So, I will take her to the hospital and you can follow." Zeke yelled and then walked out of the room, slammed the door, and jogged down to the hospital.

Could this really happen? Could I really lose my baby? I love it already I can't bear to lose it!

All I remember is Zeke keep on saying "everything will be okay Tris. Everything will be fine." Until I blacked out completely.

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school.**

**So what do you guys think will happen? Will Tris have a miscarriage? Will Tris and Tobias break-up? Write a response and think what might happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

Tris Pov:

I woke up to a white room with very bright lights. I looked around and say Zeke sitting next to the hospital bed I am in, with his head on the bed, and him holding my hand. And then there was Tobias on the other side of with his head on the bed but he is not holding my hand. I just can't believe Tobias would cheat on me!?. Oh who am I kidding of course he would! I mean look at me, I have the today of a 12 year old. But I didn't because I am pregnant, or if I am still pregnant.

I looked down and saw that I was still fat. But being fat was still normal, because if I did lose the baby I would still be fat.

Tobias stirred and woke up. He looked up and saw I was awake. My eyes started to burn with tears. "Tris I-" Tobias started to say but I interrupted him.

"Save it _Four_!" I said with venom ever word. He looked hurt that I used his name against me.

"How could you do this to me!? I loved you and I thought you loved me!" I yelled

I kind of yelled to loud because Zeke woke up. "What is going on here?" He asked

"Nothing, Tobias was just trying to explain how sorry he is." I said

"But, thank you Zeke for bringing me here." I said with a smile of thankfulness on my face. "No problem." Zeke said

After that the doctor came in. "Oh hello Tris, I see you're awake. I am Doctor Michael." He said

"Oh hello" I said. I quickly asked him "Is my baby ok?" My eyes started to tear but his expression on his face.

"Tris, you blacked-out and you were too stressed out and it was too much for yours and Tobias's baby. You had a miscarriage Tris. I am terribly sorry for both of you." And with that he leaves.

I bring my knees to my chest and cry into them. Tobias puts his hand on my back and says "Tris its ok I am here-"

I quickly bring my head up and slap his hand away. "SHUT THE HELL UP _FOUR_ THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! MAYBE YOU CAN GO CRY TO_ SHAUNA_!" And with that he gets and walks out the door.

I totally forgot Zeke was here until he pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder.

Why was this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?

I cried for hours but Zeke didn't seem to care. That's when I felt like I had feeling for him. What am I thinking?


	8. Chapter 8

Tris Pov:

It has been a week since I lost mine and Tobias' baby, and I am still in this crappy hospital. But, today I am getting out and Zeke is taking me to his place where I will be staying for a while.

I am lost in thought when Zeke comes in. "Hey Tris" Zeke says

"Oh hi" I said back with a smile smile.

"Ready to go?" he says. I look around bringing the memories back when Doctor Michael said I lost the baby.

I turned back to him and said "Yea, I am so ready to get out of here" He laughed a little and we walked out of the hospital and walked to him apartment. He opened the door and Uriah, Lynn, Christina, Marlene, and Will are there welcoming me home.

We played Uno and talked. It was kind of hard to have fun when what just happened to me. Everyone went to get drinks in the kitchen but I didn't want anything so I sat in the living room on the couch. As I was sitting there memories brought in my mind when I saw Tobias kissing Shauna, and me on the floor blacked-out and tears started to spill out of my eyes.

I was lost in my though when someone knocked on the door. I yelled "I will get it!" And walked over to the door.

When I opened the door anger and hatred filled me. How dare Shauna! How dare she come here, knowing I would be here!?

She started to say "Tris I am so sorry I fell like this is all my fau-"But she didn't get to finish because I slapped her right across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE?! KNOWING I WOULD BE HERE!? AND YEA IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN SLEEPING AND MAKING OUT WITH TOBIAS!"

Just then everyone comes in and Zeke steps in front of me. He says "Shauna you need to go Tris and I don't want to see you." With that Shauna goes and so does are friends because they see that I am upset.

Zeke comes and hugs me and I cry into his chest. Zeke picks me up and brings me to the couch lying down with me on top of him. Does he feel something for me too?

I get up and sit next to him and he slides up too. "I am sorry" I say looking away from him at the wall.

"Hey, Tris look at me" he says bringing my head to look at him. "This is none of your fault; you have nothing to be sorry for. This is entirely Shauna's and Tobias' fault."

I smile and little my face is probably as red as a tomato right know. All of a sudden he is leaning in, and he kisses me. It a sweet soft kiss, but I feel passion in it. We pull away and smile at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I woke up in Zeke's bed with him sleeping next to me. I quickly thought we had sex, but then I looked around and saw are clothes were on. I pulled the covers off and sat up in the bed. I was thinking about what it would be like if Zeke and I were together.

Zeke woke up and said with a raspy voice "Good Morning"

I laughed a little and his voice and he just gave me a funny look that made me laugh harder. I was laughing so hard by know that I almost feel off the bed. I almost fell but Zeke caught me.

He caught me and he fell back on the bed still holding me. He started tickling me and I Laughed and I tried to escape but his grip was too tight.

He finally stopped and I rolled off him and lay on the other side of him. I rolled over on my side facing him. He leaned up and gave me a light feather kiss. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

I quickly rolled over and straddled him and kissed him hard but passionate. I don't know what came in my mind, but I felt and do feel this is the right thing, this is right of what I am feeling.

We started to have an intense make-out session, when two people said at the same time "What the Hell is going on!?"

Zeke and I got startled and he quickly sat up and I fell off the bed.

"OMG! Tris I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Zeke said as he was helping me up.

"Yea I am fine." I answered. I looked to see how the two people that interrupted us, and by no surprise it was Tobias and Shauna.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked

"Oh, Tris, I think the question is what are _you_ doing here?" Shauna said

"I am here because I am living here now. I have nowhere else to live." I say looking and Tobias when I said the last part. He looked hurt a little, but I was more hurt then he was.

"I think it would be best if you two would get the hell out!" Zeke said

"No, I need to talk to Tris" said Tobias

"And I need to talk to you, Zeke" Shauna Said

Who do they think they are coming into Zeke's house and demanding to talk to us?

I started to say something but Zeke said "No, Tobias, you hurt Tris enough. She doesn't need to be hurt by you again."

"Tobias can you just please go and take your little Bitch with you!?" I said

Shauna didn't like that at all because all of a sudden she kicked me in the face and since I am still recovering I fell on the floor and pasted-out.

I heard Zeke and Tobias yelling and Shauna of how I just lost a baby, and how I just got out of the hospital. Then I feel Zeke pick me up and put me in his bed.

Why does this keep happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?

**Hey people sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had school work, softball, and I went to Rhode Island. BTW I've been forgetting to mention this but I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. Also, I do not own the song that was sang in Chapter 5. The song is called Bang Bang and it is owned by Nikki Minaj, Ariana Grande, and Jessie J. **

**Thank you so much for all the Reviews and Followers. Love you guys! :) **_**~NikkiFanfiction~**_


	10. Chapter 10

NOT A CHAPTER:

Hey everyone,

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I hope you guys are all waiting for me to update because you love the story. I have just been busy with school work and softball, and a bunch of other activities. So, I plan on trying to update more often. BTW I am going to try and make this a long fanfiction. I don't know how long I will go up to, but I want it to be at least 60 chapters long.

Thanks for understanding,

_~Nikkifanfiction~_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I woke up in Zeke's bed, with Zeke sitting next to me on his phone. He saw me awake and turned off his phone.

"Hey how do you feel?" He asked

"I am fine." I said.

"Tris I am so sorry I didn't mean to drop you like that. It's just-" I cut him off by kissing him.

I pushed him down, and climbed on top of him. Starting a very heated make out session.

About an hour later, I got hungry so we went down to the food court. But, on our way there I was wondering what me and Zeke are. Are we dating? Are we just very close friends? I need to figure this out from him.

I got my food and went and sat down with our friends, I sat in between Christina and Zeke.

"TRIS!" Christina yelled in my ear.

"Christina I am right here you don't need to yell!"

"Sorry. But can you sing a song in front of the cafeteria? Please!"

"Sure"

"Also Tris make it sexy to get Tobias jealous." Christina said while pointing over at the table next to us where Tobias and Shauna were sitting and Tobias starring and me.

I knew exactly what I am going to sing! I have people start the beat and I jump up on the table and start singing.

Na na na, come on  
>Na na na, come on<br>Na na na, na na come on  
>Na na na, come on, come on<br>Come on, na na-na na come on  
>Na na na, come on<br>Na na na, na na, come on  
>Na na na, come on, come on<br>Come on, na na na na 

Feels so good being bad  
>There's no way I'm turning back<br>Now the pain is for pleasure  
>'Cause nothing can measure<p>

Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Na na na come on, come on, come on,  
>I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on<br>I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
>I like it, like it come on, come on, come on<br>I like it, like it

Love is great, love is fine  
>Out the box, out of line<br>The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more,

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Na na na come on, come on, come on,  
>I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on<br>I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
>I like it, like it come on, come on, come on<br>I like it, like it

S, S, S and M, M, M  
>S, S, S and M, M, M<p>

Oh I love the feeling you bring to me  
>Oh, you turn me on<br>It's exactly what I've been yearning for  
>Give it to me strong<br>And meet me in my boudoir  
>Make my body say ah, ah, ah,<br>I like it, like it

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it<br>Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
>But chains and whips excite me<p>

Na na na come on, come on, come on,  
>I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on<br>I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on  
>I like it, like it come on, come on, come on<br>I like it, like it

S, S, S and M, M, M  
>S, S, S and M, M, M<br>S, S, S and M, M, M  
>S, S, S and M, M, M<p>

While I was singing I was dancing sexy and did a little sexy dancing with Zeke! It made Tobias sooo jealous.

I got down from the table and Christina and the rest of the girls started saying again how I should become and pop star. I always said no because I didn't want to lose Tobias. But, now I have nothing holding me back. And if I and Zeke are something, then I will take Zeke with me.

I am going to start the pop star career. My life is finally beginning!


End file.
